


I hate the way... 2

by prettyinwentz



Series: 10 Things I Hate About You [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: I hate your big dumb combat bootsAnd the way you read my mindI hate you so much that it makes me sickIt even makes me ryhme





	I hate the way... 2

 

_I hate your big dumb combat boots_

 “Why do you even wear these on? Those shoes are a crime against good fashion.” And Steve has to hold back the urge to roll his eyes at Danny. Going _clothing_ shopping with Danny ‘The Fashion Expert’ Williams is always a rollercoaster ride.

“So? They’re comfortable. And you have no high ground to talk, with your patent leather loafers and god, when was the last time you bought a new pair of Chucks?” Oh, two can play at this game.

“Don’t involve my shoes! Today’s about you! And how your wardrobe is crying out to you for some new clothes!”

“Without these boots who’s gonna kill all the bugs you deem _to horrifying to live,_ ” Steve countered.

“ _Fine,_ your stupid combat boots can stay, but I still hate them.”

_And the way you read my mind_

“Danny.”

“Not here.”

“Danny.”

“I can’t hear you.”

“Baby-”

“I’m fine, Steven. Stop worrying about me,”

“ _Danny,_ you’ve been out here since three am,” Steve stands in front of Danny, arms crossed over his chest, “It’s not your fault, y’know.”

“How you are so sure this is about Matty,” Danny sighs, of course Steve will know, he always figures Danny out before he could figure himself out.

“Danny-”

Before Steve could even begin his sentence, Danny pulls him down, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck as he pulls him in for a bruising kiss.

“I want to forget everything. _Please._ ”

  

_I hate you so much that it makes me sick_

_It even makes me rhyme_

“Crazy! Absolutely insane!” Danny shouts, walking up to Steve with the velocity that could challenge even the fastest of runners.

“Danno,” Steve grins, and Danny feels as though he should demand the paramedics to drive Steve’s sorry ass to the hospital for a CT scan. “The paramedics say ‘m fine, only a graze."

Danny knows far too well he shouldn’t take Steve’s words as the one hundred percent truth, he turns to the paramedics, and asked, “It is only a graze?” And the paramedics nod, confirming Steve's statement.

Danny feels a migraine coming on, he really hopes he has some Advil in his desk drawer because he already knows the Governor will be on their asses for paperwork on what had happened today.

“C’mon, let’s get you home before you find a way to get yourself even more hurt.”

Danny’s pretty sure after today, he’s never letting Steve out of his sight ever again.

 _Fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ourladyofsorrow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
